Amantes
by xsakuxsasux
Summary: - Es evidente, deja de mentirme, sé perfectamente que ella es tu amante Sasuke – dijo Karin comenzando a llorar, se me partió el alma verla así ella no se merecía que nosotros le hiciéramos esto...


Te miro pasar delante de mí y sentarte en una banca del parque, estas con ella, la chica a la que dices querer, respetar, y amar… estas abrazado a ella, le susurras cosas al oído haciéndola reír, le tomas la mano y ella se apoya en tu pecho… debo admitirlo, eres un buen actor.

Cada día, cuando veo estas escenas, me dan ganas de ir directo hacía ti, y besarte, porque aunque todos crean que nos odiamos, la verdad es otra… ambos nos juntamos desde hace mucho, yo soy la que de verdad te enamora, la que de verdad quieres, soy tu amante durante las tardes y noches en que le dices a ella que estas en una junta importante y que no puedes irte todavía.

Ambos acordamos esto, porque no sólo tú tienes una pareja real, yo también tengo a un chico que me quiere, me cuida y se preocupa por mí, tal cual hace ella por ti. ¿Quién se imaginaría que íbamos a tener una relación a escondidas? Nadie, ni tú, ni yo lo imaginamos, sólo pasó… una noche cualquiera, después del trabajo, ambos cansados, y hartos, queriendo solamente irnos a casa, nos fuimos en el ascensor juntos, ahí fue cuando en un instante nos miramos y nos acercamos poco a poco, totalmente consientes de lo que iba a pasar, pero aun así no nos detuvimos, y nos besamos. Debo admitir, que con ese beso sentí cosas que no llegaba a sentir con mi pareja, sentí un tipo de adicción en proceso, que aumentaba progresivamente, adicción a ti.

Pasaron los días, y este tipo de encuentros se volvían cada vez más frecuentes uno del otro, no nos detuvimos, era algo que según nosotros, debía pasar, aunque cuando terminábamos y nos alejábamos el uno del otro, nos nacía una especie de culpa por estar engañando a nuestras parejas. Durante uno de nuestros encuentros, decidimos que lo mejor era terminar con todo esto, y hacer como que nunca hubiera ocurrido, nos íbamos a despedir, pero nuevamente esa atracción de nuestros cuerpos lo impidió, era algo que nos dominaba. Otro día decidimos en terminar con nuestras parejas para poder estar juntos sin tener que escondernos, pero la idea de algo prohibido era más tentadora, que algo tan fácil como terminar e iniciar de nuevo. Así que decidimos seguir nuestra relación a escondidas.

A la vista de los demás, nos insultamos y criticamos en todo momento a penas nos vemos, solamente para que los demás no sospechen que existe algo entre nosotros, es algo realmente divertido, ver como frunces el ceño actuando, es algo que lo hace más real, porque con todos eres un amargado, al que no se te puedo contradecir porque en seguida te enojas y, pobre del que esté cerca, pero eso sólo con los demás, porque con ella y conmigo eres distinto.

Hoy en la mañana, pasó algo de lo que aún no te cuento, terminé con mi novio porque mi relación con él no daba para más, ninguno de los dos nos sentíamos cómodos con el otro, y eso era terrible, optamos por lo mejor, así que ahora estoy soltera… por supuesto aún no lo sabes, porque sé que tú no dejarás a tu pareja por mí, eso es algo que está más que claro. Te miro con ella por última vez y noto que me estas mirando, aparto mi vista de ti, tomo mi bolso y me voy de ese parque, escucho que tu novia te pregunta qué estabas mirando, y tu sólo le respondes que nada en especial para que se quede tranquila.

En la noche, estando en mi departamento, tomando un baño con burbujas para relajarme, siento que se abre la puerta de entrada y como unos pasos se acercan a mi baño entrando en él. Abrí mis ojos con lentitud y te observo parado al lado de donde yo estoy, me miras serio y luego te agachas para estar a mi altura, tomas un poco de espuma en tu mano y la pones en mi cara mientras sonríes.

- ¿Qué hacías hoy sola en el parque Sakura?

- Nada en especial Sasuke, sólo salí a tomar un poco de aire – respondí sonriéndote, no te voy a decir que estoy soltera.

- ¿Y tu novio dónde estaba? – preguntaste más interesado, no ibas a dejar pasar el verme sola por la calle.

- No siempre tengo que salir con él ¿sabes? También una mujer linda como yo puede salir sola a pasear – dije cerrando mis ojos.

- No creo que eso sea muy conveniente, puesto que cualquiera podría haberte raptado o algo – dijiste acariciando mi cabello.

- ¿A si? Pues no creo que eso suceda, porque parece que tenía a alguien vigilándome muy silenciosamente – dije abriendo mis ojos y acercando mi rostro al tuyo dejándolo a pocos centímetros de distancia – ¿Sabes algo de eso?

- Puede ser… – dijiste también acercándote finalizando con nuestra distancia y besándome – creo que tienes un buen vigía, porque nadie se te acercó.

- Si, debería contratarlo por tiempo completo ¿Qué crees tú?

- Que él aceptaría, pero tiene un trabajo más importante en una empresa.

- Sin contar, que él también tiene novia, y creo que ella se pondría celosa de verlo siempre pegado a mí – dije sonriendo, levantándome de la ducha y cubriendo mi cuerpo con una toalla, no me importaba que él me viera desnuda, eso no era para nada importante.

- Si, puede que se pondría celosa – dijiste embobado mirándome, como si fuera la primera vez que lo haces – pero si es trabajo, no creo que le moleste mucho.

- Que bien, pero no me gusta ser vigilada por alguien, así que mejor desechar esa idea – dije yendo a mi cuarto buscando una pijama para dormir.

- ¿Sabes? En la tarde, después de dejar a mi novia en su casa, me encontré con tu novio, pero iba con otra chica, y riendo bastante alegre – dijo siguiéndome, él lo sabía, y quería que se lo dijera, pero no lo haría.

- Bueno, es normal… él tiene amigas también, así como yo tengo amigos – dije ya vestida con mi pijama mientras me sentaba en la cama y cepillaba mi cabello.

- ¿Normal? Es bueno que lo tomes de ese modo… pero iban tomados de la mano – dijiste sentándote a mi lado – ¿O me vas a decir que eso también es normal?

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar Sasuke? Se directo, si quieres decir algo, sólo dilo – dije haciéndome la que no entendía, hasta el final lo iba a hacer así.

- Quiero saber si ¿terminaron o su relación es tan abierta que pueden salir con otras personas así como así? – preguntaste sentándote a mi lado.

- ¿Qué crees tú? – dije esquivándolo un poco.

- En un principio pensé la segunda, pero luego recordé que una noche me dijiste que te sentías mal por hacerle esto a él, entonces deseché esa alternativa, por lo que sólo quedó la primera, que terminaron – dijiste mirándome seriamente, tu ya lo sabías, pero no ibas a dejar el asunto tranquilo hasta escucharlo de mis labios.

- Bueno, por lo visto no vas a dejar el asunto de lado, así que te lo diré… si, terminamos, esta mañana, la relación no daba para más, y lo mejor era darlo por finalizado – dije sin mirarlo.

- ¿Entonces ahora estas soltera? – preguntaste tomando mi barbilla con tu mano haciendo que te mirara – ¿O no?

- Sí, estoy soltera – dije sonriendo, sonaba tan bien poder decirlo – total, y completamente soltera – mencioné acercándome a ti y luego besarte.

- Eso no parece de alguien soltera – dijiste sonriendo de lado entre el beso.

- Puede que no, pero no podría ser de novios, porque la persona a la que acabo de besar, está ya de novio… no como yo, que estoy soltera – dije volviendo a besarlo, como dije antes, era algo adictivo.

- Eso podría arreglarse, pero cierta persona no me lo permitía anteriormente – dijo refiriéndose a mí – ¿Qué dices ahora?

- Que esto no era parte del trato que hicimos, a demás creí que no la dejarías por mí – dije sabiendo que si la dejaría por mí.

- Sabes que ya no siento nada por ella, digamos que estaba a su lado porque no podía estar al tuyo – dijiste sonriendo y abrazándome.

- Creo que eso debimos hacerlo desde un principio, terminar con nuestros novios para estar nosotros juntos, ah cierto, pero nos tentaba más una relación a escondidas que una abierta.

- Exacto… pero ahora podremos estar en público sin tener que insultarnos por todo.

- Si, aunque era divertido, lo voy a extrañar – dije mirándote.

- Sí, claro – dijiste sonriendo y luego me besaste – ahora debo yo decirte algo.

- ¿Qué?

- No, nada ¿dime ya comiste?

- No, luego de bañarme iba a cenar, pero alguien llegó – dije levantándome de la cama para encaminarme a la cocina.

- Hoy me siento generoso, cocinaré yo para ti – dijo para comenzar a seguirme.

Nos fuimos a la cocina y él empezó a cocinar, no lo impedí puesto que le queda bien la comida, así que me senté en la mesa de la cocina a verlo mientras bebía una copa de vino blanco. Pasados alrededor de treinta minutos se acercó a la mesa con dos platos terminados y listos para comer. Estuvimos conversando hasta que se hicieron alrededor de las diez de la noche, después de lavar los platos íbamos hacia mi cuarto cuando unos golpes en la puerta nos hacen detener, al abrir fue tuve que disimular la sorpresa, puesto que frente a mi estaba la novia oficial de Sasuke, y él estaba al final del pasillo esperándome.

- Hola – dijo mirando hacia donde estaba Sasuke – sabía que te encontraría aquí, permiso – dijo mientras entraba y se acercaba con el seño fruncido hasta él.

- Claro, pasa – dije susurrando mientras veía la escena, no quería interrumpir, que ella le dijera lo que quisiera, puesto que ellos eran la pareja oficial y yo solo la amante.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Karin?

- Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí, pero ya veo lo que pasa aquí – dijo con voz demasiado enojada, ella ya lo sabía todo, se notaba, aunque lo más seguro es que Sasuke le mienta.

- ¿Y qué crees que pasa?

- Es evidente, deja de mentirme, sé perfectamente que ella es tu amante Sasuke ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto? – dijo Karin comenzando a llorar, aunque suene hipócrita de mi parte, se me partió el alma verla así, es una mujer al igual que yo, y ella no se merecía que nosotros le hiciéramos esto, me siento horrible.

- Yo nunca te haría algo así amor – dijo Sasuke tranquilo mientras intentaba tomarla de la cintura - ¿cómo crees que yo te engañaría? No sería capaz, te amo y lo sabes – dijo y calló esperando una respuesta, ahí estaba la mentira, quizás con qué más salga ésta vez.

- Mírame a los ojos y dime que no me estás mintiendo – dijo ella aún sollozando.

- No te miento Karin – dijo mirándola a los ojos – a demás ¿cómo crees que te engañaría con ella? Si la odio – dijo y me dolió aunque sé que es una mentira.

- ¿Y por qué estás aquí tan tarde?

- Porque tenía que discutir unos asuntos para el nuevo proyecto que desgraciadamente nos asignaron juntos ¿verdad Sakura? – dijo involucrándome a mí ¿por qué lo hace?

- Si, exacto, tenemos un nuevo proyecto en común, a demás no sabes lo insoportable que es él cuando se pone a hablar de su novia, dice Karin esto, Karin esto otro, y así se lleva – dije intentando que saliera lo más normal posible.

- ¿Estás más tranquila ahora amor?

- Si, siento haber desconfiado de ti Sasuke, es que de repente te vas de la nada, y ya no me cuentas muchas cosas sobre ti, es todo – dijo Karin dándole un pequeño beso a Sasuke en los labios, la pobre se lo creyó todo – ¿ya te ibas a casa o aún te quedan cosas de las que hablar?

- No, ya me iba, si quieres nos vamos juntos y te paso a dejar – dijo a lo que ella asintió, entonces él tomó sus cosas y tomó la mano de ella para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta ellos juntos.

- Lo siento, por las molestias Sakura – dijo Karin sonriendo, y le sonreí igual, ella me daba lástima, no quería seguir haciéndole esto.

- Nos vemos en el trabajo Sakura – dijo Sasuke con su tono serio, el que sólo usaba conmigo cuando había más gente alrededor – que tengas buena noche.

- Lo mismo Sasuke, buenas noches – dije despidiéndolos mientras se iban y yo cerraba la puerta atrás de ellos. Como dije, sólo éramos amantes, él le miente a ella diciéndole que sus encuentros conmigo son sólo laborales cuando no es así, y lo peor, es que ahora él nos tiene a ambas, ya no es un juego parejo. Volví a encaminarme a mi cuarto cuando nuevamente la puerta del departamento suena, me dirigí a ella y abrí pensando que eran ellos dos de nuevo por si se les había quedado algo, pero no, frente a mi estaba de pie un chico rubio de ojos azules con una hermosa sonrisa.

- Disculpa, acabo de mudarme hoy al departamento de al lado y quería presentarme con mi vecino, aunque es obvio que eres vecina y una muy linda por cierto, si me permites decirlo – dijo sonriéndome abiertamente, como si me conociera de siempre.

- No hay problema ¿cuál es tu nombre vecino nuevo? – dije sonriéndole.

- Naruto Uzumaki ¿y el tuyo?

- Sakura Haruno, es un placer.

- Lo mismo digo, oye, no es por ser un acosador ni nada por el estilo pero ¿me permitirías pasar para conocernos mejor? – dijo y pensé un momento, no era mala idea, estaba soltera, y no habría problema.

- Claro, pasa – dije haciéndome a un lado para que pasara, él sonrió y entró.

Sasuke y yo podríamos querernos o más bien desearnos, pero ambos no podemos ser mucho más que amantes, puesto que como dijo él una vez, somos infieles por un gran querer, y no hay más que decir, Naruto podría ser mi nueva pareja oficial mientras Sasuke sigue con Karin, y sería nuevamente un juego parejo ¿quién sabe? Quizás mi vecino apareció en el momento justo.

_**F I N**_


End file.
